Circle of Trust
Overview It's the most important Temple Mission yet! Whoever wins will be guaranteed a spot in the Endurance finals, while the other two teams face elimination at the Temple of Fate. Who will be sent home, and who will remain to compete for Endurance Champ? Summary With three teams (Red, Purple and Green) left in the game, the most intense challenge of Endurance: Tehachapi is about to be unveiled. The stakes are high, because the team that wins this next mission is guaranteed a position to compete for Endurance champion. The two losing teams will have to battle it out at the Temple of Fate for the remaining finalist position. Frankie notes it is particularly important for Red to win the mission, citing the three temple curse and noting that Red has already gone up twice. Daniela and Isaac are at swing where Daniela says she hopes its Purple and Green that go to the finals. Isaac states she should have given the samadhi to Red then, to which she then agrees. The teams meet JD for the challenge. A huge, intimidating structure sits on the lake. The kids have no idea what JD has in store for them. JD fills them in. Each player will be strapped to a harness far above the lake. They’ll stretch their arms out, grabbing onto a bar in front of them, and hold on for as long as they can. The player able to hold on the longest wins the challenge for their team. The Green Team was given the Samadhi the previous day, so both Jeszie and Isaac will be burdened with an additional 10 pounds of weight that will be strapped to them. JD yells, “Go!” and the players grab hold of the bar. From the start, this game is tough and requires a wealth of strength and stamina. Daniela proclaims she won’t last long, and Jeszie and Isaac can be seen straining from the extra weight. Franke moans in agony, apologizing to Erika that he doesn’t think he can do it. He’s the first to let go, leaving Erika to compete against Purple and Green on her own. The 10 extra pounds prove to be too much for Isaac, and he’s the next to let go. Jeszie valiantly attempts to stay in the game, but falls out not too long after her partner, making Green a lock for the Temple of Fate that night, the first time this season. It’s down to Erika versus the Purple Team. Jonathan accidentally loses his grip, leaving Daniela to face off against Erika. Daniela strains and struggles, while Erika seemes unfazed. Everyone’s amazed at Daniela’s determination to stay in the game and earn the finalist spot. She’s definitely the underdog here, against Erika, who’s already proven herself during previous strength challenges. Meanwhile, her teammate and Green persuade her to stay, in order to keep the Green-Purple alliance intact. But the pain finally catches up to Daniela, and she lets go. The Red team is ecstatic, as they have won the mission and guarenteed their spot in the Endurance Finals. For the Purple and Green teams, however, their worst fear has come true: In just a few hours, these best of friends will compete against each other at the Temple of Fate. Their plans to go to the very end together are ruined. “Win or lose,” Jonathan says, “It’s going to be a sad night.” Later that evening, Jonathan, Daniela, Jeszie and Isaac pack their bags and take the long walk through the Tehachapi Mountains to the Temple of Fate. They meet JD for what could be their last night in the game. Everyone knows this is going to be a tense face-off. JD explains that the first team to win two out of three rounds will win become Endurance finalists. The other team will be sent home one day short of winning it all.. The teams choose their first element. In the first round, Green wins! Second round, Purple wins, thus tying the game. In the third round, with everything on the line, the teams pick exactly the same element! No one wants to leave the game. Finally, on the next round, Purple picks wood to Green's water, thus winning the game. They’ll now compete against the Red team for the title of Endurance Champion. Sadly, Purple and Green must say their goodbyes, as the Green Team became the last team eliminated from Endurance: Tehachapi. Game Play Standings :Up for grabs in the final mission: ''Leadership, Teamwork, Luck, Strength, Courage, Commitment, Friendship Mission In Circle of Trust, the contestants are attached to a harness as they hang on to a bar above the water. The last contestant hanging on wins it for their team. Production Notes Quotes *''Insert quotes Trivia *This episode marks the end of the Purple-Green Alliance. *With Red and Purple making it to the Endurance finale, all the team colors have made it to that point at least once. *First mission Red has won since Drop Out. *Second time the Temple of Fate extended beyond three rounds; the first being Leap of Fate. **Incidentally, both times, both teams chose the same element once. **This also marks the third time a Temple of Fate involves a tied round, the first two being Leap of Fate and Plank Maze. *Last time a Green team is eliminated before the finale. Episode Links *Endurance Tehachapi: Circle of Trust on Veoh (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Temple Missions Category:Final Temple Missions Category:Final Eliminations